


Treasure

by in_the_bottle



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bilingual, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On some level, River had always known...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

Treasure: 珍惜

The book fell with a 'thud'. River stuffed the shirt back into the bag and picked up the notebook. Opening it to the last page, Simon's neat handwriting caught her attention.

回想她小時，我們倆小時，那天真無邪的歲月，我們是多麼的無知。她雖是個十足十的天才，可是無論多聰明，她還只是個孩子；充滿了無數的夢想，希望，無限的前途。我的好妹妹。

從我解了她信中之迷的那一刻開使，急，愁，憂便是我伴。廢盡心思，用盡積蓄，最終把她救出。見到她那一刻：愛，恨，惜。愛與惜妹妹，恨透殘酷的政府與盲目的父母讓她受折騰。The Alliance ideologies I grew up to believe in were shattered, and for the first time, I saw them for what they truly were.

看著她日漸惡化，我身為個醫生竟無能為力：心痛，無助，甚至絕望。I would have trade places with her if I could, 但我不能。我是她哥，愛護她照顧她是我職責，there's only the two of us now, 我絕對不可以放棄。

為了她，我放棄了一切，從沒後悔 – 她是我小妹為她死我也情願何況名利這身外物。如今見到她的歡笑，飛使著“寧靜”，一切都值得。

"River?"

She looked up as Simon pushed the door open, the old style notebook still on her lap. "Simon," she carefully closed the notebook. "I didn't mean to read it."

"It's all right." Simon closed the door behind him. Smiling gently, he took a sit beside her on the bunk and took the leather-bound volume from her. "I would've done a better job at hiding it if I hadn't want you to find it."

She grinned. When they were young, Simon had perfected the art of hiding things he didn't want her to find. Mostly they were his homework he didn't want River to correct. Her thoughts turned back to the passage she read. "Am I, really?"

"Are you what?"

"Worth it." She looked at him. Her brother; he could have been the best doctor in the Alliance, wealth and influence within easy reach, but because of her....

"River."

She recognise the expression, it was one she often used on Simon, the one that said 'you may be an idiot, but I love you anyway'.

She flung her arms around her brother and hung on.

"At least you turned out to be a criminal mastermind, which most girls seemed to find more attractive than doctor." She murmured.

Simon laughed and hugged her tighter.

The End.


End file.
